My Hogwarts Adventure
by Lady Elvina
Summary: The lives of my friends and I in Hogwarts, so it's mostly for those friends to read, but anyone who wants to read it is more than welcome to!


***I stared at my feet, studying my scuffed black shoes and feeling my cheeks burn. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, hugging my books tighter to my chest and glancing up and down the hall for the closest route of escape. Was it just me, or was it unusually warm in the halls today? My black robes seemed to weigh as much as bricks, and my deep blue and gold tie seemed unusually constricting. The young man before me seemed equally befuddled and nervous. He was a fellow Ravenclaw I had never seen before, with curly brown hair and soft green eyes. From the momentary glimpse I had seen of him shortly before colliding with him head on in the hallway, he appeared to be about my age. Our collision had sent my books and papers everywhere, and after I scrambled to collect them I immediately diverted my eyes in embarrassment. Way to go, Caitlin. I thought to myself. Good job in introducing yourself to your fellow housemates!  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
He sounded friendly enough, so I risked a glance up into his face. He was unusually red in the face, but appeared to be not nearly as nervous as I was. I nodded and asked him the same.  
  
He laughed in a rather pleasant tone and shrugged me off. "I'm fine! Leave it to me to pull a stunt like that. My name is John, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
"C...Caitlin." I replied, my voice cracking in my embarrassment. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too! It's wonderful seeing a fellow Ravenclaw about the halls. It seems everywhere I go I'm always with the wrong house."  
  
My heart lightened considerably. I'm not the only one lost here? SWEET! "Same here! Are you a first year, too?"  
  
John nodded and gave me another smile. "A first year and rather lost. Care to give me a hand finding this bloody class?”  
  


* * *

  
The sun was warm on my face as I stared out the window beside my desk. The light dazzled my brown eyes, and I was content to watch the stars float before me. To tell the truth, I was bored out of my mind during today's Transfiguration class, and not even my fellow Ravenclaw classmate and friend Mallory could keep my interest. Day dreaming about the past was far more interesting. So was dreaming about playing a small pick up game of Quidditch with my friends outside in the gorgeous weather. I thoughtlessly scribbled on the roll of parchment that sat before me without a drop of ink on its tan surface. Or perhaps a mix of the two...John AND Quidditch. A small sigh escaped from my lips and I rested my head on one of my hands. The class was torture, and I was wishing that I had skipped and gone outside with my Gryffindor friends to play. Stupid, boring, crummy Transfiguration.  
  
My eyes roamed to the other students in the room while the professor babbled on about turning rabbits into galleons and back again. The class consisted of two houses, as usual. My transfiguration class was shared with the gold and black robed Hufflepuffs, which was notorious for its good- natured students. My own house, Ravenclaw, was famous for our brains and wit. I seemed to be lacking the enthusiasm and thirst for knowledge that all the students in my house shared.  
  
On the other side of the room, a few rows ahead of me, sat two of my friends from Hufflepuff: Amanda and Falon. Both had their attention strictly on the professor like all the other students in the room. I muttered some choice curses under my breath, catching Mallory's attention. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into two braids and her brown eyes were giving me a rather confused look. I frowned and motioned towards the window with a jerk of my head. "Quidditch." I mouthed to her silently.  
  
Mallory's face turned rather sympathetic to my discomfort and she shrugged helplessly. "Sorry." She replied in a whisper.  
  
Frustrated that my friend couldn't offer me any relief from my absolute boredom, my gaze turned to the two people who sat before me. Both were also Ravenclaws, and the young man directly in front of me was John, the first person I had met when I arrived at Hogwarts, and one of my best and closest friends. Unknown to him, he was also my very secret, very big crush. I chewed on my lower lip, wishing he could somehow teleport us away from the classroom to the Quidditch pitch. I was just thinking about passing him a note when a bitter voice pierced through my boredom, striking a sharp fear in the bottom of my gut.  
  
"Caitlin, please demonstrate the spell that we've been practicing today."  
  
I swallowed hard and felt my face blush to crimson. The entire class turned in their seats to face me. Mallory was trying hard to muffle her laugh and John was grinning at me with a face that read: You're going to mess this up and I'm going to laugh at you and never let it down.  
  
I gripped my slender birch wand and cleared my throat loudly.  
  
I briskly walked out of my transfiguration class, my cheeks still a scarlet shade and my hands still shaking after my grand humiliation before my house mates and the Hufflepuffs as well. Mallory eagerly took step on one side of me and John on my other, both with obnoxious grins plastered across their glowing faces.  
  
"Good job!" Mallory teased. "I've never seen someone turn a rabbit into chocolate before! I'll have to remember that spell!"  
  
I gave her a scathing look, my cheeks still quite crimson in the cool darkness of the hallway. "It's not my fault that it's a perfect day for a game of Quidditch and I'm stuck in my Transfiguration class!" I hefted my heavy bag higher up on my shoulder and scowled at the chocolate rabbit that I carried in my other hand. My assignment for tonight was to figure out how to change it back. "This is horrible...I'm never going to figure out how to change this stupid thing back!"  
  
John took the solid milk chocolate rabbit from my hands and looked over it with appraising eyes. "Does she really need it back?" he asked wistfully.  
  
"John!" I gasped in horror, snatching the rabbit back from his hands. "It's a real rabbit! You'd kill it if you ate it!"  
  
John shrugged. "It's just a rabbit." He mumbled. He turned his green eyes back to where he was walking. "So a game of Quidditch, eh?"  
  
My spirits immediately brightened. "Yeah! You in?" My head whipped back to Mallory, who had a happy sparkle in her eyes. "We can get the team together!" I offered.  
  
Ravenclaw was doing exceptionally well this year, tailed closely by Gryffindor. We were undefeated, and boasted some of the best players in the school. I was too modest to boast out loud that I was a good beater, but I acknowledged it on the inside. John was our team's keeper (and a bloody good one at that) and Mallory was our team's captain and head Chaser. Now, the troubles of Transfiguration were at the back of my mind, and I couldn't wait to change into my Quidditch robes and head down to the pitch as soon as possible.  
  
We reached the Ravenclaw common room in no time, and Mallory and I raced up to the girls' dormitories to get changed. I tossed my load of books onto my bed and carefully placed my chocolate rabbit on my desk.  
  
"Be careful that little fluffy there doesn't sit in the sun." Mallory warned as she pulled the navy and golden sweater over the top of her head.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he'll be okay there."  
  
Across the room, one of our roommates, Becky, was working on a Potions essay. She looked up at the warning Mallory gave me about my rabbit. "What?" Her dark eyes were filled with genuine confusion and her dark brown hair was pulled behind her head in a loose ponytail. She put down her quill and twisted in her chair to face me. "What did you do this time, Caitlin?"  
  
My scarlet blush returned. "Why do you say it like that?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Because you do something every day, Caitlin." Mallory replied for Becky. "She turned a rabbit into chocolate today. John wanted to eat it on the way back."  
  
Becky's smile turned devious. "John, eh?"  
  
My face felt like it was on fire. "Yeah, he's in our class too, you know."  
  
Becky seemed to think she would get no where with me at this rate and returned back to her essay. "So where are you guys off to in a big rush? Is there a practice today?"  
  
I shook out my short brown hair and began to strap the leg guards over my shins. "Nope, it's just too nice of a day to sit inside and do homework. We're going to play a game for fun. Want to come with us?"  
  
Becky took a long, desperate look outside our window. "I really shouldn't...there's so much work I have left to do on this stupid essay."  
  
Mallory shrugged and gave her arms guards one final tug before reaching for her broom. "Your loss! I'm going to head to the pitch now and get us our balls now, Caitlin. I'll meet you down there." She walked out the door with an excited pace. I didn't blame her, I felt like running down there myself.  
  
Becky was silent for a few more long minutes while I searched for my beater's bat under my bed before speaking again. "Is John playing with you?"  
  
I hit my head hard on the bottom of my bed as I struggled to get out from underneath it. "Yeah, he is. So?" I pretended to be busy so she wouldn't see my crimson face.  
  
Becky smiled and just shook her head. "Nothing...nothing. Never mind. Have fun out there!"  
  
I rested my broom on my shoulder and trotted down the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower to the Quidditch pitch on the north end of the grounds of Hogwarts. It was truly a glorious day; my lungs gladly inhaled the sweet air and the wind felt divine as it brushed through my short hair. I could hardly wait to kick off the ground and glide by the gaily-colored towers of the pitch. I couldn't help but feel a wave of pride as my eyes drifted over the gold and blue colors of my house: Ravenclaw. It served the rest of Hogwarts right, I think, having the smartest house kick butt at Quidditch for a while.  
  
Several people from other houses say that Quidditch does nothing but cause unnecessary tension between the four houses. I beg to differ; it was a kick ass sport that gifted me with something that all muggles could do naught but dream about: FLY.  
  
I reached the edge of the pitch, my bat rested on my shoulder and my broom now tucked under one arm. I could see several streaks of blue dart in the pitch as well as several red ones. Gryffindor players were also around, eh? It would be welcome competition.  
  
As I did my last checkovers of my equipment John walked up beside me, dressed in the same blue and gold colors, his heavier broom rested easily over his left shoulder; his broom was a Squall2003, modeled especially for Keepers who could use their heavier broom to deflect oncoming Quaffles from their rings. It was an impressive broom, and I felt a twinge of jealousy after comparing it to my Nimbus 2000. I really needed a new broom; the one I had now was simply too slow when going up against teams with better brooms...like the Slytherins and their Nimbus 2004s. Damn Malfoys.  
  
"Ready to kick butt?" I asked John cheerfully, blushing softly.  
  
John nodded and looked out at the people in the pitch. "It looks like most of the Gryffindor team is out there. Did they have a practice scheduled for this afternoon?"  
  
I shook my head softly and forced my eyes to stop gawking at him. Silly crushes. "I don't think they did. They're probably like us and were dying to get out in this weather! Come on, you can help me get out some Bludgers to practice with."  
  
John and I exited the bright sunlight and went into Ravenclaw's locker room and strategy room where the several balls were safely kept in a large wooden box. It was cool and quiet in the chamber, and a small part of me bugged me to bring something up...  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"CAITLIN!!!!!" Three very enthusiastic voice rang out, and my face began to burn once more as three scarlet-clad quidditch players marched into the room. A blond girl with green eyes held a beaters bat on her shoulder was in the lead, a red-haired girl with blue eyes was directly behind her, and a brunette, blue-eyed girl carrying a quaffle was struggling to get out from behind the other two. Kat, Nicole, and Karen of Gryffindor's team. They were three of my best friends at Hogwarts, even if they were from a different house.  
  
"What're you two doing in here all by yourselves?" Nicole asked with a stupid grin, looking at John and I intently.  
  
Karen flung her arms around Kat's neck and made loud kissing noises while the blond girl laughed loudly.  
  
My cheeks were turning brighter than their sweaters, but John seemed to think nothing serious of it. He was laughing right along with them.  
  
"We were just getting the balls." I protested. "And now we're heading out!" I heaved the box into my arms and staggered out of the room. The Karen jogged out after me and gave me a smile.  
  
"No need to get upset, chica! We're just messing around with you! You know that."  
  
I smiled wanly at her. "Thanks, I'm glad you-"  
  
"Have you asked him yet?"  
  
"Understand." I finished darkly and rested the box in the middle of the green field. "Are you guys done playing?"  
  
Karen nodded and watched as John raced up to the hoops on the far side of the field. "We've been out here for a couple hours now. All I want is a hot shower." She gave me an amused look. "Mallory tells me you've had a fun time in class this afternoon?"  
  
"Damn chasers." I grumbled as I released the balls and watched in amusement, as Karen had to jump back as to not get hit by the zooming bludgers.  
  
"REN!"  
  
Karen and I turned around to see a distraught Gryffindor student hurrying towards us, scarlet robes billowing in the winds of the Quidditch Field. Karen smiled and shook her head. "Way to go, Travis. You're good at showing up right when we're done practicing. Where were you this time?"  
  
"I was busy working on my broom. You see, the tail twigs were askew so I had to pol-"  
  
"TRAVIS!" The excited voice of Nicole echoed through the stadium as she raced from the pitch. "Where were you? Why didn't you show up on time?! I told you a thousand times that it started at three today!'  
  
Travis was flabbergasted and gaping like a fish. "I lost track of the time! I was working so hard and I never looked at the clock-"  
  
"You should've put on your alarm-"  
  
"It's broken-"  
  
"Well, fix it-"  
  
"GUYS!" Karen interrupted, stepping in between them. "Nicole, hit the showers. Travis, PLEASE try harder to show up on time, okay?"  
  
Travis was still having problems getting in a coherent sentence but nodded mutely and watched Nicole stalk away to the locker rooms.  
  
Karen turned back to Travis. "You can make up for being late by going through your diving techniques, okay?"  
  
Travis only nodded again and took off on his broom.  
  
Karen watched him fly off with a thoughtful expression in her blue eyes. "You know, he's really an excellent flyer and a grand Seeker...He just struggles with punctuality."  
  
I grinned and shook my head. "Is he always that late?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well, I need to get up there, so I'll catch you later."  
  
"Bye, chica."  
  
Pick up quidditch was a blast, but as usual I came out of it bruised and exhausted. Mallory, John, and I staggered back into the halls of Hogwarts just as the sun was setting in the sky and managed to get into the dining hall before collapsing from exhaustion. The hall was almost completely empty due to the late hour, but the plates before us were still piled with food. We greedily filled our plates and took seats near Becky and another Ravenclaw student named Nathan, a rather studious looking young man with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Nathan looked up from the book he was studying when we approached the table. "Yoha."  
  
"Shut up, Nathan." John said in a good-natured voice, his face smeared with dirt and his hair curling from the humid air. "What's that you're looking at there?"  
  
Nathan's blue eyes lit up with a spark of excitement. "You have no idea how interesting this subject is! PIRATES were wizards, too!"  
  
The rest of us just stared at him blankly.  
  
"He's been going on about this for an hour or so." Becky muttered to me under her breath. "I'm not really surprised myself, but Nathan seems to think it's a great find."  
  
"Well, it IS Nathan we're talking about." I said with a tired shrug. John's shoulder was looking awfully comfortable... 


End file.
